


[ DISCONTINUED ] Is It Love

by PrinceReese



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceReese/pseuds/PrinceReese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is falling in love with Shizuo after a one-night stand with him when Shizuo is drunk but what happens when Shizuo wakes up and finds Izaya in his bed?<br/>What happens when Izaya ends up Pregnant with Shizuo’s child after that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Shizuo Is Drunk, WONDERFUL

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal and say it is yours, it has happened before. This story is completely made up by myself and I would appreciate any comments or suggestions to make the story better but overall.  
> The characters do not belong to me, but the story plot and story belongs to me.
> 
> Remember to Review and Favorite!  
> Thank you!

{CHAPTER ONE}  
Shizuo is Drunk, WONDERFUL!  
It was a beautiful normal morning in Ikebukuro, well as normal as it will ever be.

Beep Beep Beep

Izaya groaned and opened his eyes, rolling back over in the bed. A pale hand came out from under the silk blankets and slapped around on the bedside table, searching for the source of the never ending beeping that filled the room.  
Izaya's hand bumped his phone, well one of his phones; he lifted up the lid and hit the 'enter' button, ending the annoying beeping.

"…I do not want to get up…" Izaya slid his phone back onto the table and forced himself into a upright position, running his thin fingers through his silky eyes, yawning.

Ring Ring Ring~

Izaya glanced over to his ringing phone, an eyebrow rose as he reached out to grab it, startled by the name 'Monster'.  
Izaya felt his lips curve into a smirk as he flipped open the lid, answering it with a snort. "Shizu-Chan, what can I do you for?" Izaya asked as he slid out of bed, tossing the blankets aside.

["No. It is Shinra; Shizuo is here at my house. He came by last night drunk then he passed out on my couch. Celty has been trying everything to wake him up but he only shouts or breaks something before going back to sleep. Please come get him!"]

Izaya blinked as he listened to what Shinra had to say before he snorted once more, scratching his stomach. "I will be over there shortly to pick up the monster." Izaya shut his lid before Shinra could respond.

"…. Why did Shizuo go over to Shinra's drunk?" Izaya asked himself, walking over to his closet, he pulled out his usual black shirt with black pants; he slid on his clothes, since he only wears boxers to bed.

 

{Shinra's House}

"Izaya, thank god you are here." Shinra shouted as he walked Izaya into the living room, Shizuo was sobbing on the couch, Celty trying to calm him down by rubbing his back soothingly.

"…" Izaya blinked twice at what he saw, Shizuo, the strongest human in Ikebukuro crying his eyes out on a couch of a Doctors, this was surprising. "Shizu-Chan." Izaya walked over to him and reached down only to have his wrist caught by the male.

Shizuo glared up at Izaya with tears still flowing out of his eyes, strolling down his pink tinted cheeks, he wrapped his arms around his thin waist and cried into his chest.

"W-What! Get off of me!" Izaya shouted and tried to push him off but Shizuo had a wonderful grip on the male.

Celty typed on her phone and showed it to Izaya; [He has been like this ever since yesterday. He won't stop crying.] 

Celty began to type again once Izaya gave her a confused expression. [I asked him what was wrong but all I got was a lot of mumbling. I feel upset seeing him cry like this.] Celty placed her phone down and pulled a tissue out of its box, wiping the tears off of Shizuo's cheeks.

"It must be the alcohol as all. It usual brings out a lot of emotion in people. I am not surprised. Do you know how much he consumed?" Izaya turned to look at Shinra, placing a gentle hand onto Shizuo's head.

"About ten bottles. I am surprised he is not poisoned by consuming all that alcohol." Shinra frowned as he sat down in a chair, watching Izaya gentle run his fingers through Shizuo's blonde locks.

"You seem to care about him, Izaya. You are over there trying to soothe him instead of annoying him or teasing him about him crying." Shinra stated as he watched Izaya flinch and turn his head to glare at him.

"I would but Shizu-chan seems very upset I do not care for the beast but I could probably get something out of him and use it against him when we are fighting." Izaya's frown formed into a grin.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya after looking at Celty, he sucked in some snot that ran down his nose and stood, taking hold of Izaya's hand.

Izaya flinched once more and held back form hitting the blonde upside the head; he forced himself to smile as he held onto Shizuo's hand like a mother would. "I will take him home."

[Make sure to give him some coffee; it will wake him up quicker.] Celty typed before waving a goodbye watching the two men leave.

"Aw. Shizuo looked like a child with his mother." Shinra smiled and chuckled before he looked over to Celty. "Well. Now we are all alone, want to go to be—" Shinra was cut off when he was smacked by Celty quite hard.

[In Ikebukuro]

"Izaya… Y-You know… You are really sexy." Shizuo smirked and snaked an arm around the dark haired male's waist, his crying had stopped when they left Shinra, now the beast was flirty; still drunk though.

"…Shut up before I make you." Izaya glared at passing strangers who pointed and mumbled things he couldn't make out very well, he pushed Shizuo away and sighed. "How come you are still drunk?" Izaya hollered.

"I brought some beer with me Hic from the store and drank them over at Shinra's. And I drink a few this morning… Hic but not much." Shizuo said with a lopsided grin.

"…Why did you even drin—" Izaya was cut off when he saw a flyer before his face, pictures of Sushi, glaring at the paper. "Simon. I am not in the mood for Sushi." Izaya gritted his teeth and pushed away the flyer.

"Eat sushi it will make you happy." Simon smiled and tried to give him back the sushi. Shizuo licked his lips, looking at all the sushi. "I want some." Shizuo tugged at Izaya's shirt like a child.

Izaya glared at Shizuo before looking up at Simon. "Make some Coffee and I will buy Sushi." Izaya crossed his arms and swatted Shizuo's hand away from his shirt.

"Coffee? Of course, come, come inside." Simon led them inside and showed them to their table before he walked away, going to get their Coffee.

'I need to figure out why Shizuo drank last night and why he was crying his eyes out this morning. So much I need to ask but he probably won't understand what I am asking since he has beer in the brain.' Izaya laid his head in his hand and waited for Simon to return with their coffee.

It didn't take long for Simon to return and hand them their coffee and take their orders. Simon kept glancing over to Shizuo who was smiling at Izaya and sipping his Coffee. '…. Someone must have hit the happy juice again…' Simon sighed to himself before taking his leave once more.

Shizuo finished his cup of coffee, his expression changed it seemed he started to turn green should you say. Izaya blinked and slowly began scooting away knowing what was coming next. "SIMON!" but it was to late, Shizuo emptied his stomach out on the floor beside him.

Simon raced to their table and frowned when he saw the mess, "I get mop."


	2. Chapter Two: The One-Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is falling in love with Shizuo after a one-night stand with him when Shizuo is drunk but what happens when Shizuo wakes up and finds Izaya in his bed?   
> What happens when Izaya ends up Pregnant with Shizuo’s child after that night?

{CHAPTER TWO}  
The one-night Stand~!

“I cannot believe you vomited at Simon’s Sushi shop. He lost all his costumers because of you!” Izaya hollered at Shizuo who was somewhat awake because of the coffee but still drunk as ever. 

“I think it was funny.” Shizuo snorted and followed behind Izaya like a lost pup. “It was not! I didn’t even get to eat my sushi.” Izaya puffed out his cheeks into a pout, crossing his arms over his chest; he felt hands snake around his thin waist. 

“Shizuo!” Izaya shot around; a loud horrible ‘smack’ sound filled Izaya’s ears as his hand tingled from slapping Shizuo a bit to hard. Shizuo’s eyes were wide; he slowly reached up to brush his hand against the new mark to his face. 

“W-What…” Shizuo frowned at Izaya, his slap brought back some of his senses, pinning the dark haired male to the wall; a low throaty growl escaped his throat.

“You need to be punished.” Shizuo grinned, tossing Izaya over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, he shoved one hand in his pocket and began walking towards his home. 

“Down I say!” Izaya shouted hitting Shizuo’s back with his fist’s trying to get away from the large man who continued to ignore his shouting.

 

{Shizuo’s House}

Thump Thump Thump

The bed was the only thing that could be heard, the headboard hitting the wall that it was against, making cracks as they crashed together.

“S-Shizu-Chan~ N-No! A-ah!” Izaya moaned out in pleasure as Shizuo thrusted into him, hitting his prostate head on. “Shut up, Flea… A-Ah…” Shizuo groaned, walls tightened around his shaft as he continued to thrust and grunt.

“M-More! Right there!” Izaya wrapped his fingers around his shaft, jerking himself once, twice, and then he continuously pumped himself, his hips moving in unison with the thrusts of Shizuo.

“I-I’m going to cum… “ Izaya managed to say before he felt his stomach turn in knots, he came onto his chest, stomach and came onto Shizuo’s chest. “S-Sorry… AAAAH!” Izaya yelled out in pleasure as he felt his ass being filled with a hot liquid, which could only belong to Shizuo. 

Shizuo groaned as he slid out of Izaya’s puckered hole, falling down beside him, he panted heavily, wrapping his strong arms around the small informant. “Shizuo?”

“Shut up and sleep.” Shizuo groaned and nuzzled the Informant before falling asleep with Izaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. I WILL MAKE THE SMUT BETTER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.


	3. Is It Love: Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo have a one-night stand and Izaya finds himself pregnant with Shizuo's child. How can he carry this child, how will their relationship be affected? Will Shizuo fall in love with Izaya? What will Izaya do when he finds out that he is pregnant and Shizuo is falling in love with him, only for the child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I haven't uploaded lately, I will start uploading the stories I have written so far.   
> So keep patient with me! Thank you!

_Chirp Chirp Chirp_

Birds caroled outside the window, sunlight glimmered through filling the room with light. A man with dark hair rotated in his slumber only to wind-up up plunging off the bed and onto the uncaring floor below with a 'Thwack'.

"Dammit!" Shrieking in discomfort, the male forced himself into an up-right position from the floor to brush his fingers over his injured skull. "Nn…" A groan came from under the sheets on he bed making him halt.

Noticing that the golden haired male resting on the bed was bare, Izaya glimpsed down at his own form and swallowed down a knot in his throat.

'W-What happened last night?' Izaya questioned himself before standing erect, wandering throughout the room to find his scattered clothes.

The golden haired male awoke from his slumber when he overheard faint footsteps in his bedroom, his eyes flying open; sitting up hurriedly to see his worst rival, Izaya unclothed before him. "Flea!" Shizuo snarled scurrying out of his bed only to trip on the out-of-place garments scattered around.

Izaya snorted, slipping on his underclothing before raising his jeans, pouting once he saw they were destroyed. "You were so rough last night, you tore up my pants, in what way am I to get home?"

Shizuo's eyes enlarged with surprise immediately when he looked down at his body, hiding his crotch with a cushion and snarling at the dark haired informant.

"Why am I naked, Flea?" Shizuo shouted Izaya.

"We had sex last night, Dumbass. Why else would we both be naked?" Izaya decided he would cut the pants to form shorts out of the, sliding on his shirt with a snicker. "You were quite drunk last night, you forced yourself onto me even though I tried to force you away. Your big hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me against your chest, kissing me as if you had been waiting all your—" Izaya was cut off with a blow tossing him towards a wall.

"SHUT UP, FLEA! YOU COULD HAVE EASILY GOTTEN AWAY FROM ME." Shizuo growled with annoyance, his head was spinning feeling gruesome to his stomach; he hurried to the bathroom and emptied his gut into the toilet.

Suddenly, Izaya landed on his hands and knees, bits of the wall dropping onto his figure. Izaya groaned out in agony, standing from the flooring to scowl at the bathroom door. Placing a hand onto the wall, Izaya forced himself over to his coat and bound it around his waist before exiting the apartment.

Izaya was conveyed home by Simon, not that he wanted him to but he had fallen twice onto the ground, so, making a deal with the Russian, if he carried him he would promise to buy sushi from his restaurant for a entire week.

"Izaya, why can you no walk?" Simon asked, carrying the thin informant in his arms while, _still_ passing out flyers for his sushi.

"I had… a fight with Shizuo and I hurt my leg…" Izaya lied through gritting teeth, he could _not_ tell the Russian what truly happened in that apartment, he would never look at him the same way ever again and Izaya would not let that chance happen!

"I see." Simon narrowed down at Izaya's legs, they seemed entirely fine, something fishy was going on and it was not the sushi smell on his clothes, Simon wanted to know what happened but for now he would take the flea home and go to check on Shizuo afterwards.

"Thanks I guess for carrying me here." Izaya shrugged being placed gently onto the bed while Simon smiled and nodded. "Remember to buy Sushi!" Simon chuckled happily that Izaya has to buy sushi from him for a week. "I will remember to buy some tomorrow once I rest for a bit. Cheerio." With that, Izaya shooed the tall Russian out of the room.

Izaya positioned himself into a comfortable position on the soft bed, gazing up at the ceiling to think, an aching pain diverted him from his thinking, sighing with grief. ' _I am disgusted by myself I let him do as he pleased with me and, and I liked it! But… it was breathtaking; he was embracing me close to his torso and kissing me with such tender smooches…_ ** _Izaya! Wake up! You hate Shizuo! He is nothing more then a monster!_** ' Izaya groaned as he rotated onto his stomach, assuming it was the best way to not hurt his throbbing backside.

"I need to call Shinra for some pain killers… It hurts more then it should, I mean, I have been punched into a 'Love' logo and that hardly damaged me at all! But this is hell!" Izaya guided his hand to his waist to fetch his phone from his pocket but recalled that he did not have his pants. Grumbling, Izaya reached over onto his nightstand, raising his home phone to eye-level to call the irritating doctor.

"Shinra, I need some pain killers." Izaya squirmed a bit when he felt a horrible shock of pain run up his spine.

" **What for, Izaya?"** Shinra asked yawning through the phone, writing important things down on a loose piece of paper near his computer.

"I do not have to explain why to you, I just need the strongest pain reducers you have." Izaya grunted not wanting to explain himself of his pain.

" **Alright, don't have to be so rude. Shall you pick them up?"** Shinra's attention turned from his paper to Celty, who at the moment was watching TV, or so he thought, I mean she could have been listening to him the whole time… Without a head must be horrible.

"Nah, Have Celty bring them. I am in the bath at the moment; tell her to leave them on my desk. I shall unlock the door for her arrival." With that, Izaya ended the call and tossed the phone aside.

'Might as well take a bath, it may relieve my pain and my mind for the time being,' Izaya managed to stand up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Starting the water, he stuck his hand under the faucet to feel the temperature of the water; he hated having his bath too hot or too cold.

_Knock Knock Knock_

A faint knocking, Izaya raised his head to scan out of the bathroom, ' **That was fast** ' he thought, drying his hand on a towel before heading out and to the front door.

Shizuo stood outside the door, holding Izaya's belongings he had left at his apartment, feeling the need to return them. But why, he could have tossed them out, but he felt guilty for punching Izaya into a wall, he was the one who forced himself onto Izaya, and raped him. Shizuo sighed, rubbing his temple as a headache began to form again.

A few minutes passed, Shizuo had become impatient; he turned to leave but the door opened with a hiss behind it.

"How dare you show up here after what you done to me!" Izaya sneered at the blonde bodyguard.

"I came to return your things! You could at least say 'Thank you' for not throwing them out into a dumpster!" Shizuo roared back, scowling at the shorter male.

"Thank you! Thank you? I wouldn't thank you if my life depended on it! You raped me, you took my virginity!" Izaya's eyes expanded, smacking his hand over his mouth. Shizuo blinked with surprise by Izaya's comment.

"You were a virgin?" Shizuo asked with disbelief but also he kind of figured, who would want to sleep with this man? He was a flea, a spy, a liar.

"Yes, Asshole! But I am no longer one because of your drunken ass!" Tears filled Izaya's eyes as he bit his bottom lip to hold them back. Why was he crying, he never cries, he was not one to cry about such things but this crossed the line. Raping him was uncalled for.

"I-Izaya… I didn't know…" Shizuo extended his arm to brush his hand over Izaya's cheek but as soon as he invaded Izaya's space, his palm was whacked away.

"Leave me alone. What you did was unforgettable but the worst of it all is that I enjoyed it. I disgust myself for liking it, I am not to like being raped by someone I hate…" Izaya ran his index finger under his eye to wipe away his tears.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Celty stood behind them on her motorcycle, typing away on her phone before showing it to the boys. ** _'Shizuo what did you do?'_** Even with out a head, anyone could tell she was angry by her aura.

Shizuo turned his attention to Celty and frowned with a sigh. "Nothing, Celty." Shizuo wanted to look back at Izaya but he could feel the glares of Izaya on the back of his head. Shizuo didn't need Celty shouting at him through texts or anything at the matter.

"He raped me." Izaya stated coldly, shocking Celty in the process, typing quickly and showing Izaya the screen. ** _'I knew Shizuo hated you but to rape you? That is taking things to far.'_** Izaya sighed at her text and pushed her screen away before smirking.

"He is a monster, Celty." Izaya's lip twitched with disapproval feeling Celty's hand place itself on his shoulder, clutching softly to show affection. Though, Celty did not favor or like the dark haired male she would still be kind and show him some cares.

Shizuo's eye twitched with annoyance that Izaya called him a 'Monster' and to the part that Celty was totally ignoring him! "Celty! When did you care for the flea? You never liked him and now you are trying to make him feel better? I do not know why I raped him but all I have to say is sorry. As much as I hate your guts, I hope you can forgive what I have done and move on from that mistake" With that, Shizuo left pulling a cigarette to his lips.

"I will never move on." Izaya muttered under his breath before taking a step back from Celty, lowering his head, Celty sighed softly and handed the raven-haired male his medication.

"Goodbye, Celty. Thank you for taking your time and bring them here." Izaya slammed the door shut before Celty could type away on her phone, tossing the bag to the table and biting his bottom lip.

'Hope you can forgive me' those words echoed in Izaya's mind, making him bit down harder on his lip, if only he knew the truth of why he can never forgive him… But for now, let's see how things will work out.


	4. Is It Love: Chapter Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo have a one-night stand and Izaya finds himself pregnant with Shizuo's child. How can he carry this child, how will their relationship be affected? Will Shizuo fall in love with Izaya? What will Izaya do when he finds out that he is pregnant and Shizuo is falling in love with him, only for the child?

Vomiting is the foulest, especially after you have been vomiting for nearly a week for no apparent reason. Izaya despised it; his throat would burn from the stomach acid and everything he consumed would simply be in his toilet in mere minutes.

Izaya had first thought that the problem was Simon's sushi but after he stopped eating the food, he still felt sick to his gut. Nothing made sense to him. Maybe he was ill… Sighing, he stood on shaky legs, flushing the toilet.

"Disgusting…" He huffed and moved to the mirror to blankly gaze at himself. Dark bags below his eyes, his lips chapped while his skin was paler then normal.

"…I need some sleep…"

()()

Fingers brushed above his exposed stomach, wakening him quickly; he shot up to meet with hidden eyes.  _Shizuo_ , Izaya shouted but his voice was unheard.

"Beautiful…" Shizuo whispered affectionately, lowering his head to place soft kisses onto his stomach. Izaya shuddered under the contact, fluttering his eyes closed.  _WAIT!_ Izaya snapped his eyes open, shoving the blonde away from his figure.

Wrong move, Shizuo appeared to snarl almost animalistic, his hand enclosed around Izaya's throat and hauling him off the bed. Throwing him onto the cold, unloving floor. Shizuo pinned him to the floor, the hand tightening around his wrists painfully. He wanted to scream at the bodyguard to let him go, but he would be unheard.

Shizuo crowds him, pressing his hips against Izaya's to pin him to the floor. For a moment, Shizuo's expression held worry for being so rough with the raven-haired male. It soothed down when he hadn't heard any cries from him.

Releasing his wrists, he knew he could not escape when he was pinned the ground with strong hips. His hands ripped away Izaya's clothing till he saw the milky-white flesh, Izaya whimpered in fear. He wanted to punch Shizuo but he knew he would be injured even more.

Lips locked on his neck, sucking and biting roughly, marking Izaya as his own. His hands worked their way to Izaya's boxers, moving his hips a little to lay his palm onto the fabric that hid his arousal. Izaya threw his head back, chewing on his bottom lip.  _Please… Stop…_

Shizuo unzipped his pants along with sliding Izaya's boxers down his pale legs. "You are mine…" He growled and gazed into Izaya's eyes to find desperation and fear in them. He smirked, grinding his hips against Izaya's. Wrapping his hand around both of their members, Izaya arched his back with a wanting expression.

Izaya raised his arms and snaked them around his neck, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his waist. Shizuo groaned with more friction, he was close, he gripped their members harder and shivered when his orgasm came over them. Bringing Izaya to his.

"I love you… Even her…" Shizuo laid a hand onto Izaya's stomach and kissed the Flea passionately.

Izaya awoke with a startled cry, shooting up into a sitting position; his forehead covered with sweat, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. Sunlight filled the room, nothing… He was still in his clothing and in his bed.

"It was all a dream?" Izaya shakily laughed. "All a bad dream…"

He couldn't help but stare down at his stomach, placing a hand onto his abdomen; her? Who was 'Her', why was his hand on his stomach...? The dream all felt too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all of my Followers and Reviews for encouraging me to write more of Is It Love. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I been having writers block and the EOG's are coming up so I am kind of slow at updating and posting new stories. I thank all who are patient and are waiting for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo have a one-night stand and Izaya finds himself pregnant with Shizuo's child. How can he carry this child, how will their relationship be affected? Will Shizuo fall in love with Izaya? What will Izaya do when he finds out that he is pregnant and Shizuo is falling in love with him, only for the child

Is It Love?

Chapter Five: Disgusted by Myself.

 

* * *

 

_**Chapter Five:** _

"Dammit!" Shouting out with frustration, the raven-haired male narrowed down into the toilet. The vomiting was becoming a daily routine for him but his throat continued to burn from stomach acid.

"Namie! You are free to leave for the day." Heading past his secretary, he yanked his jacket from its hook and slipped it on before turning to Namie with a smirk.

"Lock the building after you leave…"

**Shinra's House**

"Nothing appears to be wrong with you, Izaya… You are entirely healthy." Shinra ran over the medical sheets once again; everything seemed to be in check. But the vomiting was beginning to worry him, could it be possible that he is pregnant? That was impossible… Wasn't it?

"Izaya… I actually have one more test. I need you to take this and follow the directions." Shinra searched through one of the large, white drawers; taking out a small, unopened box. Tossing them over to the other male.

"Pregnancy Test? Are you fucking serious?" Izaya expression formed into amusement, Shinra had to be kidding around now. Wait… Why did he even have these?

"Very serious, you know where the bathroom is located. I'll be waiting."

"This cannot be happening… Maybe they are incorrect or something… But… I used every one… They all can't be incorrect."

"Izaya. You have been in here for a while now, are you having trouble?" Shinra knocked on the door, he stepped back when the door creaked open and a trembling hand held the Pregnancy Test box.

"They all tell me positive. Are these incorrect or… am I really pregnant?" Trembling, why was he trembling over this? It could be a mistake. A simple joke that Shizuo and Shinra planned together. His vomiting was just because he wasn't eating correctly. That is the only answer.

Shinra received the box with interest, an gloved hand pulled out an test; reading over to make sure that he was correct.

"I am sorry but you are pregnant. Oh, who is the father?"

"I haven't slept with anyone…"

"Is it Shizuo? I know what happened."

"It can't be…" Izaya whispered in panic.

"Shizuo has unique D.N.A… It is possible that you have become pregnant." Shinra laid his fingertip on his chin, thinking about the results of the tests Shizuo preformed for him.

"I think you should tell him."

"That is one good way to commit suicide… All I need is something to stop the vomiting and a way to rid of this thing inside of me." Izaya placed his palm onto his abdomen. Was there truly something growing inside him?

"Why rid of it? It is a miracle. You have to let me study upon you."

"It came from the monster. It is nothing but a parasite that must be depleted." Izaya ran his slim fingers within his bangs, glaring down at the flooring of the dim hallway.

"This must be looked into!" Shinra shouted at Izaya. Causing the informant to scowl at him.

Fingers dancing across a screen were faintly heard from the other end of the hallway. Celty, Shinra's fiancée stood with an hand on her hip while the other typed.

[ _Leave Izaya alone, Shinra. It might be dangerous for him to carry a child. Men are not made to carry or birth as women. If Izaya does not want to carry it, I think you should listen to his choice.]_

Celty headed towards the two men, raising the screen when she stopped before them. Their eyes ran over the text's, taking in everything she had told them.

"I understand. Izaya, I would appreciate it, if you could at least tell Shizuo that you are pregnant." Shinra scratched his scalp with disappointment.

' _Telling Shizuo... Wait… He wouldn't be able to harm me for the child I am carrying. I could do whatever I wanted to Shizuo.'_

"Shinra, is it true that you can not harm a pregnant woman?"

"Well… Yes, you would get in trouble. It is abuse on the woman and on the child; two crimes in one. It can kill the child. Why?"

Izaya's lips curled into a smirk, his expression darkened.

"No reason, Shinra…"

**Time: 3:00 PM, Sunday**

"Izaya! How many times have I told you to stay out of here?" Shizuo reached out, gripping an unlucky street sign out of the concrete. An pulsing vein appearing on his temple while he stared at the Informant chuckling before him.

"Shizuo… I haven't come for a fight, I came to tell you some news that you must know." Izaya stood on top of a car's roof, hands in his jacket pockets. Though his left hand's fingers gripped onto the switchblade located inside.

"Make it quick, Flea. I am not in the mood for any bullshit today." Shizuo grasped the sign pole tighter in his grip, a throaty growl escaping from his throat, hoarse and deep.

"You remember when I told you that you had sex with me? Well, I ended up carrying Shizu-Chan's baby." Izaya's hands headed towards his for-now flat stomach.

"Is this some kind of sick prank? You and I know you are male. There is no way in hell you could be carrying a baby." Shizuo stomped towards the raven-haired male with a grin.

"But Shizu-Chan… I am telling the truth, I went to Shinra. You can't harm me for I am pregnant."

"Like hell I won't hurt you!" Shizuo threw the sign towards the Flea, when Izaya blocked the incoming attack and ran off into the streets.

"Get back here, Bastard!"

"Shit… If I let him get a hold of me now, he could kill the pest and my plans will be ruined." Izaya whispered to himself, hurrying past obstacles and humans.

Nausea washed over him once more, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He could not stop running now…

Last thing he could remember was his coat's hood being yanked by a strong hand, a fist soaring towards his stomach then everything turned black.

When he awoke, he found himself lying on garbage bags; the scent of rotting food filling his nostrils. Forcing him to gag.

He sat up, pain finally showing itself to Izaya as he gripped his stomach; groaning and flinching while he stood on shivering legs.

It was going to be a long night back home.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

I forgive the shortness of this chapter. I have been quite busy with schoolwork. I now it has been a few months since I last updated.

But it brings a smile to my face to see so many wonderful readers favoring, following and reviewing my Fanfiction.

If you liked this chapter, please review or give me some ideas of what you wish to see in the next chapter.

Example:

Shizuo regrets punching Izaya when he goes to Shinra to see if what Izaya was saying was true. Shinra shows him the papers and Shizuo regrets punching the Flea in the stomach, more than a few times. Then he goes and tells Izaya he is sorry… I AM LETTING YOU DECIDE. Unless you want me to chose this way for the next Chapter. Or I could make something better.

THE READERS DECIDED CHAPTER 6. Just nothing, to crazy or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for encouraging me to continue writing. I was thinking that this Fanfiction wasn't so well but after so many followers and favorites. I can't help but not stop. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me, except the story plot and story belongs to me.
> 
> I am now putting the Genera's as what is in the Chapter. They are above. Each one will change during each chapter.
> 
> Thank you!


	6. Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discontinuing.

Hello there, loves. 

I recently realized that I've never announced that this story was discontinued. I have no interest in continuing it. 

I apologize to those who have been waiting for so long and I've realized it's been almost two years since the last update. 

If I ever find the time and interest to continue, I will post more chapters; however for now, the story is discontinued until further notice.


End file.
